


Like Magic (As Cheesy As It Sounds)

by LukePoiz



Series: Like Magic [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "A Shadowhunter complimenting a warlock?", he found himself saying, sounding nowhere as bitter as the phrase appeared to when it popped up in his mind.The blond one didn't seem startled by his questioning, something Rey was both surprised and worried about.





	Like Magic (As Cheesy As It Sounds)

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw 3x22, this came right into my mind. So here I'm exploring their first meet through Lorenzo's eyes.
> 
> Enjoy, the first of hopefully more to come.
> 
> 051019: Look at me, I really came back to edit this. A record.

"She isn't the only one who's got some moves.", said a blonde Shadowhunters he never saw before, not that he had that much of a chance to meet them all.

 

Lorenzo was able to feel himself tight up at the advance. Alec had a warlock for boyfriend, so he was different, but even after all that happened, Shadowhunters, in general, were not that fond of his kind.

 

So he did, what he always did: protect himself.

 

"A Shadowhunter complimenting a warlock?", he found himself saying, sounding nowhere as bitter as the phrase appeared to when it popped up in his mind.

 

The blond didn't seem startled by his questioning, something Rey was both surprised and worried about.

 

There was this alluring thing about the blonde one. He didn't have any idea of what it was, but it was drawing him into the other.

 

It was dangerous.

 

Still, Lorenzo couldn't move out of the situation, like there was something binding him at the place at that moment.

 

"Andrew Underhill.", Lorenzo could hear the Nephilim say over the loud music inside the hall. Andrew. _'What a beautiful name'_ was the first thing that crossed the warlock's mind.

 

"Lorenzo Rey.", said the warlock, somewhere close to friendly.

 

Lorenzo was shocked by how fast his guard got down around Andrew. He should know better than this, he tried, in vain, to remind himself.

 

However, it just felt like the right thing to do.

 

A bright smile came from Underhill, not a smug one, but a pure and genuine one and Rey was melting into it.

 

He was doomed, absolutely doomed.

 

The Nephilim extended his hand to Lorenzo. Very formal, _very Shadowhunter like_ if you asked him so. He took it anyway, too fast for his own liking: almost immediately.

 

The moment their hands brushed, he could feel it. The magic inside of him, rejoicing, lividly flowing through his body, so fast and so hard, he feared the golden aura to appear around his hands without his permission.

 

He never felt anything like that before, **It was like magic**. And that was such a cheesy thing to say for a warlock.

 

He smiled back at Underhill, and in the process, he laughed at himself, as something similar to _'look at us'_ crossed his mind.

 

Just to be quickly forgotten, as Andrew's other hand embraced his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what is not going to happen. Netflix isn't going to give Lorenzo a chance like that just for it to live in the limbo Asmodeus was sent into. 
> 
> 051019: Minor fixing was made into this.


End file.
